Conventionally, vibration generators which use a linear motor are known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-51946 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-101343 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2). A linear motor (vibration generator) disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a fixed part having spiral shaped current lines, and a movable part provided so as to be movable along the surface of the spiral shaped current lines. The current lines have a pair of spiral shaped flat coils, and the movable part has a magnetic pole face opposing the current lines. Moreover, the fixed part is provided with plate springs with which the movable part collides when it moves. In this manner, slimmer linear motors, and a reduction in the response time (startup time) until a predetermined amount of vibration is reached are being achieved.
Moreover, an oscillating member device (vibration generator) disclosed in Patent Document 2 has an oscillating system including at least one oscillating member supported so as to be capable of oscillating and having a resonance frequency, a driving means for driving the oscillating system, and detecting means for detecting the resonance frequency of the oscillating system. Furthermore, the oscillating member device also has a driving control means that changes a driving frequency of a driving signal that is applied to the driving means in accordance with the resonance frequency of the oscillating system, and a memory means that stores a frequency detected by the detecting means at a first predetermined timing. After the frequency is stored by the memory means, the driving control means sets the driving frequency with reference to the stored frequency at a second predetermined timing to perform driving control. In this manner, the possibility that a driving signal will be produced at a frequency near the resonance frequency can be increased, and the startup time can be shortened.